Qui suis-je ?
by Picotti
Summary: 130 devinettes, sur les personnages de la saga Harry Potter. Saurez-vous tous les retrouver ?
1. 1

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis parce que je ne m'estime pas le droit d'en avoir. Je suis généralement reconnu pour une bonne intelligence et une assez bonne logique, je suis la tête pensante du petit groupe mais pas celui qui invente le plus de coups fourrés. Mes amis ont fait des choses formidables pour moi, pour me soutenir dans mes épreuves mais je les ai tous perdus.

Je me suis marié tardivement, moi qui ne croyais plus à l'amour et certains diront qu'on m'a forcé la main. J'ai eu un fils de cette union et j'ai craint qu'il me ressemble.


	2. 2

_Bravo à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont trouvé l'identité de notre personnage mystère, il s'agissait bien de Remus Lupin._

* * *

Je suis un Mangemort et je le suis par plaisir et par conviction. Je n'ai pas été forcé, je fais partie des véritables suiveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis marié mais je ne suis pas un amoureux éconduit. Ma femme me trompe de toute façon. Je suis possessif et jaloux et ça me gêne mais parce qu'elle me revient de droit, elle est ma propriété. En temps normal, j'aurais tué quiconque aurait osé ne serait-ce que la regarder mais je ne peux pas me dresser face au Maître alors je me tais et je subis, je suis son soldat.


	3. 3

_Bravo pour vos réponses. Le précédent personnage était bel et bien Rodolphus Lestrange. Bon courage pour celui d'aujourd'hui, je pense que vous devriez être nombreux à trouver son identité._

* * *

Ma passion, c'est le Quidditch, d'ailleurs je n'oriente ma vie professionnelle que sur ça, je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait me plaire. A Poudlard, j'ai dirigé l'équipe de Gryffondor pendant quelques années et je sais que mes joueurs disent que je les ai torturés. Mais nous avons gagné des coupes et pour moi c'est l'ultime récompense.

Après mes études, je suis devenu joueur professionnel dans une équipe nationale et ce sont eux qui m'ont démarché, eux qui sont venus me chercher, eux qui m'ont demandé de les rejoindre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier et heureux que ce jour-là.


	4. 4

_Réponse pour le troisième personnage : Olivier Dubois, vous avez presque tous devinés. Allez, celui-ci est un peu plus corsé, c'est la nouvelle génération._

* * *

Je suis une fille de la nouvelle génération. J'ai un frère qui porte le nom d'un défunt. Moi j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un prénom original. Mes parents ont joué tous les deux au Quidditch et étaient dans la même maison à Poudlard. J'appartiens à une très grande famille de sorciers de sang-pur.

Ma mère était amoureuse d'un autre que mon père ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'on raconte et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne l'a épousé que par dépit. Elle ne l'a cependant jamais confirmé. Tous deux ont l'air de très bien s'accorder et ça me suffit amplement.


	5. 5

_Roxanne Weasley pour le précédent personnage. Bravo à toutes et à tous, je crois que vous avez tous trouvé._

* * *

Je travaille à Poudlard mais je n'enseigne pas. J'ai occupé mon poste pendant de très nombreuses années et tous les élèves ont à faire à moi à un moment donné dans leur scolarité. Je suis quelqu'un de stricte et je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi. Je n'aime pas non plus que l'on ne respecte pas mon travail et mon environnement. J'aime le silence et quiconque parle trop fort se retrouvera expulsé de ma salle. Je ne négocie pas et je ne me laisse pas embobiner. Je n'ai pas peur des élèves, je sais très bien me défendre.


	6. 6

_Vous avez presque tous de qui traitait le dernier drabble : Irma Pince évidemment, la bibliothécaire._

* * *

J'ai été Auror mais je ne le suis plus. J'ai le tempérament de quelqu'un de doux et de calme mais je sais quand même me montrer hargneuse quand il le faut. Mon mari et moi, nous avons dû quitter prématurément notre travail et confier la garde de notre fils à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne l'ai pas vu grandir, ou pas directement. Il me rend souvent visite mais je suis incapable de le reconnaître.

J'aime les bonbons, surtout les jaunes. Je crois qu'ils sont au citron. J'en trouve souvent dans ma table de nuit et je me régale à les déguster.


	7. 7

_Bravo, encore une fois vous avez été nombreux à trouver le personnage du dernier drabble, il s'agissait bien sûr de Alice Londubat._

* * *

Je ne suis pas l'aîné de la famille mais presque. J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard à Gryffondor et j'ai joué comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. J'étais même très doué. Mais le sport n'est pas ma passion, c'est juste un passe-temps.

Mes parents ont eu du mal à l'accepter, tout comme ils ont eu du mal à accepter que je ne me marie pas et n'ai pas d'enfant. Ils ont pensé que j'avais une préférence pour les garçons mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis un solitaire et j'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est, inutile de la compliquer.


	8. 8

_Bravo à tous ceux qui ont démasqué Charlie Weasley dans le drabble précédent._

* * *

On dit de moi que je ne suis qu'un goinfre écervelé. Mais je suis aussi un super ami même si de temps en temps je fais des crises de jalousie. Ce n'est pas facile d'être toujours le faire-valoir.

Je suis quelqu'un de timide et la seule fois où j'ai osé demander à une fille de m'accompagner au bal de l'école, j'ai eu la honte de ma vie. Mais je n'ai pas confiance en moi, c'est probablement dû au fait que je passe toujours après mes nombreux frères et sœurs et que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.


	9. 9

_Et voilà, Ron Weasley se cachait dans le drabble précédent. Il n'a pas échappé à grand monde ;)_

* * *

Je suis surtout connu grâce à mon frère. Je vais à Poudlard et je suis à Gryffondor mais lors de la Grande Guerre, je suis trop jeune pour prendre part au combat et je suis évacué avec les autres. La mort de mon frère m'inflige un terrible coup et mes parents ne s'en remettront jamais. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi.

Mon premier jour à Poudlard a été mémorable. Quand je suis monté à bord des barques pour traverser le lac avec les autres, je suis tombé dedans et c'est le calamar géant qui m'a sauvé. C'était génial.


End file.
